canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry
Strawberry is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her She is a 1 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian strawberry with strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes, pink lips, three-fingered hands, and no visible toes on her feet. She was born on April 10th, 1775, in Skyienia, and her Astrological sign is Aries. Strawberry has over 100+ years of experience in practicing martial arts and going to beauty school, so practicing martial arts and going to the beauty salon are her favorite hobbies. She is a beautician, who is serious, vain, and loves to think she is beautiful, but is actually very generous, friendly, caring, and loving. Even though she has vanity and an elegant personality, she is an accomplished martial artist/fighter who has the ability to karate yell and slap her enemies with her karate skills. Her nickname of Strawberry Sorbet is just a random nickname that was given to her by Lemon and Lime. Powers and abilities Punch - A basic punch attack Kick - A basic kick attack Karate combo - She repeatedly performs a chopping motion on the opponent with the side of her opened hand, while jumping up high into the air with her leg bent and then extends it as she strikes them with a kick with one of her feet Charming attraction - She makes a cute face while winking at the opponent and waves her arms to release multiple yellow hearts from her hands which surround the opponent, then the attack hits them and their eyes are replaced with pink hearts as they fall in love with her Singing metronome - She performs a soothing melody sung in a calming voice which release musical notes from her mouth which surround and hit the opponent to lull them to sleep, then points her index fingers outward and starts to wave them back and forth until the fingertips glow white as they release an extremely powerful beam that sends the opponent blasting off in the distance, since it is a brutal one-hit insta-kill move that blows away any unsuspecting enemies Nature power - She summons a green light which surrounds her, absorbs it into her body, and shoots the green beams of energy from her hands to cause her opponent to lose half of their health by absorbing half of the opponent's hit points, which heals Strawberry by the same amount Strawberry strike - She throws 2 to 5 inanimate strawberries in a row at an opponent Flash - She raises her arms and pushes the palms of her hands outward to create a flash of a powerful blast of light which temporarily blinds the opponent Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice Role in CarolineTheWereWolf's media In CarolineTheWereWolf's headcanon, Strawberry appears to be good friends with Fresa The Strawberry. The gallery of pictures Strawberry 5.png Strawberry 4.png Strawberry 3.png Strawberry 2.png Strawberry by Carolinethewerewolf.png|Strawberry drawn by CarolineTheWerewolf Fresa meets Strawberry.png|Fresa meeting Strawberry drawn by Sabrina1985 Strawberry by DollieUSA.png|Strawberry as a human drawn by DollieUSA Fresa and Strawberry by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Fresa meeting Strawberry drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Red characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka